Guten Tag
by Nevisacat
Summary: La santé mentale de notre cher Ludwig est encore menacée par les idioties de son frère aîné, qui a cette fois-ci eut la merveilleuse idée de ramener dans  la cave  sa chambre la chose la plus mignonne qui soit... Pur crack.


_**Disclaimer :**_ Je ne possède Hetalia d'aucune manière que ce soit.

_**About this :**_ Yup... Gros crack. Inspiré d'un article sur le blog de Prusse disant qu'il aime papouiller Lettonie ; et de quelques cours de philo inspirés avec ma chère femme, **Doctor Flo**. Où, entre autre, la révélation qu'il serait awesome pour Gilbert de dormir dans la cave de Ludwig. Et ouaip. C'est maintenant assez vieux et je ne l'ai jamais publié, c'est donc l'occasion. Mais vous êtes prévenus, c'est pas brillant.

* * *

**GUTEN TAG  
**

Ludwig referma la porte. L'image de Gilbert à moitié nu, sautant sur son lit en criant n'importe quoi, un pot de crème glacée dans la main, en plein air guitar, lui brûlait encore la rétine. Ce n'était vraiment pas un spectacle adapté à son esprit encore embrumé de sommeil.

Le comportement pré-pubère de l'ancien empire ne ferait jamais partie de la normalité de son quotidien. D'ailleurs, l'Allemand se demandait amèrement pourquoi il avait ouvert la porte. Ah oui. Bien que son frère soit dans la cave, il l'entendait au deuxième étage de la maison, et il était 7h du matin. Un dimanche. Le seul jour où, exceptionnellement, Ludwig s'autorisait à dormir jusqu'à 8h30.

Un déclic se fit soudain dans son cerveau, et après quelques centièmes de seconde de préparation mentale à ce qu'il allait voir et entendre, il ouvrit à nouveau la porte.

Gilbert ne s'interrompit pas pour autant, allant au bout de son _awesome _show, dont le public n'était autre que son _awesome_ collection de... de... de peluches.

Bizarres et inutiles aux yeux de Ludwig, c'était pour son _awesome _frère un trésor à la hauteur de son _awesomeness_. Et c'était trop mignon.

Malgré les sentiments mitigés qu'il lui inspirait, l'Allemand avait fini par s'habituer (plus ou moins) à ce capharnaüm fluffy. Mais là, entre les pandas qui rendent heureux (peste soit de Chine et de Hong Kong!), posés sur une étagère pleine de bouteilles de sirop d'érable (peste soit de Canada et de ses foutus bûcherons!), à côté d'une peluche grotesque de tomate avec des yeux (peste soit de ce simple d'esprit d'Antonio!), et du cœur qui disait _Je t'aime3_ quand on appuyait dessus (peste soit du pervers alcoolique français!), et des multiples _awesome_ peluches de Gilbird, l'_awesome_ oiseau qui squattait l'_awesome_ chevelure de Gilbert, faites mains avec amour, se tenait... Un jeune garçon. Un jeune garçon blond, plutôt petit, avec une veste rouge, tout tremblotant. Et des yeux larmoyants.

Toutes les synapses de Ludwig se mirent en grève en constatant qu'il avait sous les yeux l'incarnation de la Lettonie. Ses joues prirent une couleur écarlate, ses points serrèrent, et...

"**GILBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERT!"**

Le dit Gilbert, surpris, se prit les pieds dans la couette et s'effondra par terre avec un cri pathétique.

Il suivit des yeux la direction indiquée par l'index de son petit frère, et constatant qu'il avait remarqué Raivis, un grand et _awesome_ sourire éclaira son visage.

"Ah, Bruder! Tu as vu l'_awesome_ pièce que j'ai trouvé pour compléter ma collection?"

La main de Ludwig alla heurter son front dans un magnifique et spontané facepalm. Quant à l'albinos, il s'était jeté sur le Letton (toujours vêtu d'un simple caleçon digne du plus grand célibataire attardé ; si Roderich l'avait vu, il en aurait fait une attaque), et se mit à babiller gaiement combien il _était awesome_, à gazouiller que Raivis était la pièce la plus mignonne de sa collection ; et de lui faire un câlin en lui tirant les joues, faisant ainsi quadrupler les tremblements de la petite nation, qui se mit à murmurer, paniqué, qu'il devait partir, que Mr Ivan allait s'inquiéter s'il n'était pas là pour son bonjour matinal, et que...

Nouvelle révélation pour Ludwig, qui sursauta presque. _Mr Ivan_. Bien sûr! Il était connu de tous malgré la fin de l'ère soviétique, il y a maintenant de bonnes années, le Russe aimait rendre visite à ses anciennes propriétés et restait pour le moins... possessif. Rajoutez à cela l'albinos en caleçon qui avait réussi à l'enlever et à l'amener dans sa chambre Dieu sait comment...

"Oh mein Gott..."

Il sursauta à nouveau lorsqu'un coup sourd et violent, provenant du rez-de-chaussée, se fit sentir jusque dans la cave. Il ferma les yeux, à s'en fendre les paupières, furieux contre Gilbert, prêt à le livrer en pâture au Russe si celui-ci le réclamait ; ça libérerait la cave, et ça lui ferait beaucoup de bien. De plus, cela éviterait un sanglant fratricide.

"Ludwig? Gilbert? Il y a quelqu'un?"

La voix joyeuse, enfantine, contrastait avec le choc produit par la barre de fer lorsqu'elle entrait en contact avec les murs. Bientôt les pas lourds d'Ivan se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier, et il entrait dans la "chambre" de l'ancien empire.

"Ah, vous êtes là! Je ne fais que passer."

Il sourit à Ludwig, posant une main froide (et lourde) sur son épaule.

"Ton frère m'a emprunté quelque chose."

L'Allemand acquiesça et céda le passage. Il saisit sa chance pour remonter. A mi-chemin de l'escalier, il se retourna et faillit revenir sur ses pas pour frapper de lui-même son abrutissime frère, qui, n'ayant absolument rien saisi de la gravité de la situation, adressait un doigt d'honneur au Russe, toujours contre Raivis, répondant au _kolkolkol_ par _kesesesese_.

Ludwig monta au premier étage, prit le téléphone et appela les urgences.

* * *

_**The eeeeeennnnnnnd.**_

Je vous avais dit que c'était bien naze! A part ça. Je suis à présent à la fac, à 100 bornes de chez moi. Dans "la filière des branleurs" par excellence, je veux bien entendu parler de... la psycho. Mais bon. Cela me laisse énormément de temps libre, au moins.

Je m'acharne sur un GerAus. Pour ma femme. Au moins 4 ou 5 fois que je le réécris en 6 mois, mais j'y arriverai!


End file.
